


“I know this is your first time. Stop yelling already, you’ll wake the neighbors.”

by ScytheMeister7



Series: 30 Dialogue Prompts - April [6]
Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, M/M, Tattoo Artist Mark, Tattoo at home, Tattooed Jack, Tattooed Mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScytheMeister7/pseuds/ScytheMeister7
Summary: Prompt Six: Mark gives Jack a tattoo





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a little late but at least it's on the right day! I hope you enjoy. This is just a cute lil story that I hope you like.

Jack didn’t know how he found himself in this position, sitting in his shared living room with Mark while the other man set up his tools and made sure everything was sanitized. He hadn’t necessarily volunteered to do this but regardless, there he was. 

Mark had already drawn out the stencil and hour before and when he placed it on Jack, the Irishman couldn’t help the brief thrill of excitement that ran through him. It was the bold hunter’s mark from Bloodborne, positioned in the center of his arm close to his wrist. 

“Ready?” Mark asked once he finished his prep. He was quite nervous himself seeing as how this was only his third tattoo on someone who wasn’t himself. He’d asked Jack earlier that day if he was willing to be his next try and was surprised when he said yes. 

Jack hesitated for a few brief moments before finally nodding. Mark gave him a reassuring smile and leaned in to give Jack a brief kiss. “You’ll be okay, I promise.” He said and pulled back to grab his tattoo gun. 

The first few lines weren’t too bad and Jack managed to get through it with the minimal of clenching his teeth and balling up his hands. Jack had heard somewhere that shading was a bit more painful that line work and was dreading the start of that. 

Mark took his time. He was careful to keep his lines straight and thin, not going too deep while also giving Jack enough time to get use to the feeling. He remembered the first tattoo he’d ever gotten and was sympathetic towards his boyfriend’s feelings. 

As Mark continued, Jack began to really start flinching. Going over a few sore spots caused him to yelp a few times which forced Mark to pull back so he wouldn’t add a stray line by accident. The fifth time it happened, Mark turned off the machine and set it down. 

“Babe. I know this is your first time. Stop yelling already, you’ll wake the neighbors.” Mark told him. Jack tried to glare at his boyfriend but was unsuccessful. To give Mark credit, it  _ was  _ late and if Jack was being honest with himself, he was yelling a bit too loud, 

“S-sorry. I’ll try and stop.” He said. Mark gave him a sympathetic smile. 

“Don’t worry about it. You’re doing great, okay?” He said and Jack nodded. Mark picked back up the machine and continued. This time, Jack was more conscious of his sounds and tried to keep his flinching to a minimum. 

In the end, the entire process took about two and a half hours, a bit shorter than he’d been expecting. Then again, his tattoo was a solid black design. Jack looked down at it with a sort of dopey, child-like smile, incredibly happy with the way it had turned out. 

Despite the fact that he’d not been expecting to get a tattoo when he’d woken up, he was quite proud of his choice and didn’t regret it. Mark watched his boyfriend with a smile of his own, happy himself that he hadn’t fucked up. 

“Come ‘ere. Let’s wrap it and then watch a movie. You’ll get to wash it in an hour.” He said standing up. Jack nodded though his eyes were still on the ink on his arm. 

While Mark cleaned up, making sure to wipe everything down properly, Jack picked a movie. Once he was done, Mark washed his hands and plopped himself down on the couch next to his boyfriend, content to just run his fingers through his hair as they watched whatever Jack had picked out. 


End file.
